


Reluctant Daughter

by AshMeadow14



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Making Up, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMeadow14/pseuds/AshMeadow14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt safe with him. I never could have imagined actually loving the father who abandoned me, my twin brother, and my mother before our birth when I first arrived here. I never knew how things would change. This is my family's story. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some creative license with this and it is definitely AU. I've also made it so that Snape came to become Potions Master at Hogwarts when he was 20 or 21 and Voldemort died when Harry 'killed' him as an infant.  
> I do not own any characters you recognize from the Harry Potter franchise. Selene, Seraphina, and Ryn are mine.
> 
> This work is mine and was originally published under a different pen name on FFN

I looked out over the edge of the boat we rode on as we pushed forward to Hogwarts. Unlike the rest of the morons on the boats, I'm not a first year. No, at nearly thirteen, I am definitely not a first year. My name is Seraphina Ellieen Corinth. I've got waist length wavy black hair, black-brown eyes, skinny, and pasty white.

The English Ministry of Magic located my family in America two months ago and attempted to force my twin brother, Ryn, and I to attend Hogwarts here in Scotland because we had minimal magical training. By minimal, I mean in school, not actual training, which my mother schooled us in privately. After a week of threats from both sides, I finally volunteered to go if they left my brother out of it.

My mother is Selene Corinth. She is a half-blood witch and her powers come from my grandfather, while my grandmother was a Muggle. At twenty, she returned to Hogwarts as Madam Pomfrey's assistant. While she was there, she began a relationship with the new potions master, who had been in her year and was only ten months older than her. He had still been hurting over the recent marriage of the woman he'd been in love with that had occurred only a few months before. They had struck up a friendship because he enjoyed my mum's company. Needless to say, that friendship led to more, even though he didn't love her, but she fell hard for him.

When my mum learned she was pregnant, she had been ecstatic and had rushed to tell him. But unlike what she'd expected his reaction would be, he had been furious and demanded for her to get rid of the child. He told her that if she didn't, he'd never acknowledge it. My mum was shocked and, understandably, hurt. Especially when he started ranting about how he didn't love her and never had. 

Well, needless to say, my mum fled from his chambers, packed her things, left a letter of resignation for Madam Pomfrey, and fled from Hogwarts and England.

She returned to her family's home outside of Aislwood, Vermont. My grandparents, Xander and Brielle Corinth, took her in immedently, without her even telling them what happened. (Though I'll admit, afterwards, Grandpa Xander wanted to hunt down my father and give him a fate worse than a Dementor's Kiss. Pity my mum talked him out of it.)

Now, nearly fourteen years after my mother fled the school, I'm returning (In a way) to the school my father still teaches at. 

And if you still haven't guessed by now (which you ought to have), my father is Severus Snape.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the songs "Xs and Os" by Trisha Yearwood and "That's Who I Am (Rosemary's granddaughter) by Jessica Andrews.

The boats pulled up to the docks and we were led up to the castle that is Hogwarts by a giant man I remember Mum saying is named Hagrid. We stopped outside a pair of enormous wooden doors. Behind the doors, I could make out the sounds of voices. Standing in front of the doors was a woman dressed in tartan and a stereotypical witch's hat whom Mum had said was Professor McGonagall.

"Corinth, Seraphina," Professor McGonagall called out.

I didn't hear my name at first and a girl I'd sat by on the train had to whack me before I realized that she’d called me. Snapping back to attention, I walked up to McGonagall.

"Since, Miss Corinth, you are not the same age as the other students here, you'll be sorted before them Professor Dumbledore will discuss your classes with you later with you and whoever your head of house will be." McGonagall said simply as she looked at me, and I simply stared at her coldly. She sighed. "Follow me." She commanded.

We walked through the wooden doors into, what I assumed was, the Great Hall. All the students at the four house tables stared at me, wondering why I was the only person being led to be sorted. Professor McGonagall stopped next to a stool with an old, ratty looking hat. As I stood next to her, the man I guessed to be Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to talk.

"Miss Corinth here is from America and has just been enrolled here at Hogwarts. She is twelve nearly thirteen, so close to the age of the second years she'll be joining. I hope you will all make her feel welcomed." He announced, so cheerfully it annoyed me.

After he finished talking, McGonagall called out my name. "Corinth, Seraphina."

As soon as she called my name, my eyes flew up to my father, who was sitting at the staff table. His eyes had been locked on me, but they were blank and I could make out no emotion from them. 

I hopped up on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. Once it touched my head, I felt it come to life.

"Ah, you're a strange one, aren't ya?" Said the Sorting Hat. "Just joining the second years, hm? You're very powerful, though. A great future you possess. Let's see… Immensely intelligent and talented, more than enough for a Ravenclaw, but you're cold and cunning. More jaded than any person I've ever seen at your age. You'd be best in….SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin table erupted in cheers as I jumped off the stool and walked towards the table. When I sat down, I glanced up at my father at the staff table. His gaze was still blank until he noticed I was looking at him. When he met my gaze, I smirked at him. I was surprised that he didn't look like he wanted to hit me; most of my old teachers had looked as though they wanted to when I smirked at them. Snape looked as though he was slightly stunned. I turned my head back towards the doors as the first years entered and I began to settle in for the long haul that would be my stay here at Hogwarts. Little did I know that good things would come of my future at Hogwarts.


	3. Dorms and Classes

After the first years were sorted, Snape led us to the Slytherin common rooms which, as Mum had told me, were in the dungeons. After we entered the commons, the second thru seventh years left for their dorms. As I went to follow, Snape stepped in front of me.

"Miss Corinth, since this is your first year here, you'll stay and listen to the rules and expectations here at Hogwarts." He said in a monotone voice.

I moved towards the back of the crowd of kids and promptly tuned out as soon as he started talking, thinking of all the possible ways I could make my father's life suck as much as possible for the next five years. I finally snapped out of my thoughts as the crowd began to disperse as the students found their dorms. When most of the kids cleared out, I finally got up close enough to see the list. After reading through them, I realized that my name wasn't on them. Snape was still standing on the side of the room, glaring at most of the young kids. I walked up to him, scowling.

"Why in Merlin's beard is my name not on the dorm list." I snarled at him.

"Because, Miss Corinth, we have no dorms with second year students in them with an available bed, so you'll be having a room to yourself. I'm sure that'll do." He said coldly.

I turned and stalked off down the halls of the dormitory until I found the door to my room. It was small, but nice. A bed took up the center of the room, the headboard against the Slytherin green wall, a small armoire against another wall, a small bookshelf with my books already on the shelves, and a desk in another corner. There was one window that was directly above the bed and it looked directly out over the Black Lake. The bed had nice silver sheets, two thick green blankets, and a fluffy pillow. My trunk already sat at the end of my bed. It was actually very nice, far better than I expected from Snape.

I flopped down on the bed on my back. The mattress was nice and soft. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand. Ebony, eleven inches, and feisty, like me. It's core? A hair from a unicorn. 

I was holding my wand in my hand when my door suddenly flew open and in walked my loving father. I quickly sat up and he sneered at me.  
"The Headmaster wishes to see you, girl." He said bitterly.

I stood up and followed him through the castle until we reached a gargoyle statue.

"Lemon Drop" Snape said to the statue.

The gargoyle moved aside, revealing a staircase. We walked up it and entered a large room filled with magical artifacts. Sitting at a large desk was Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome Miss Corinth!" He said cheerfully. "Lemon drop?" He asked.

I simply stared at him until he chuckled and continued.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Since you've, from what the ministry has told me, have had little magical training, Professor Snape and I need to test your skills before we can place you in classes."

I raised my eyebrow at him and a flicker of confusion flashed across Dumbledore's face. Both Snape and Dumbledore looked around the room in shock. I had wandlessly and without a word levitated every small object in the room not bolted down.

"I'm a lot better than the ministry assumed I'd be. They forced me to come here because I had no school learning of magic. That doesn't count what a parent can teach you." I said, watching Snape flinch ever so slightly at the parent reference.

"What has your mother taught you?" Dumbledore asked.

"All of the basic classes: Transfigurations, Divinations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Spells, and Potions." I said.

"I'll see to it that you're placed in those classes, Miss Corinth. You can pick up your schedule from Professor Snape tomorrow like the rest of the students." Said Dumbledore, making a waving motion at me. "You may go."

As soon as he said those words, I bolted, glad to be free of my father's presence.


	4. Anger, Sadness, and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by "I'm a Survivor" by Reba McEntire.

Classes the next month were alright, except for the fact that my dear father taught, what used to be, my favorite subject. Potions class was long, having to sit through Snape glaring at all the students and his constant bombardment of questions, which I answered correctly. I was surprised that he didn't seem angry when I answered his questions right. At times, there seemed to be almost pride and sadness in his eyes. 

Of course I could just be seeing things. I thought. Though I have gotten a few detentions with father for breaking some bloody rule about curfew or something. Not my fault I'm a night owl. I get it from him. Should've listened to the bloody first year speech.

After supper on October first, I was walking through the dungeons when I saw a group of seventh year Slytherins listening at a cracked classroom door. I looked around them, peered in and seeing Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape inside talking.

"I don't give a bloody care! I don't want her in my class, she's just a reminder!" Snape snarled angrily.

"I can do nothing about it Severus." Said Professor Dumbledore calmly. "The ministry insisted Miss Corinth take all the classes here, and that includes Potions."

"I want her out of my class!" Snape hissed! Professor McGonagall just stood there, slightly behind Dumbledore, seeming to look for an escape.

When my name was mention, a couple of my housemates turned to look at me questionably.

"You need to get over this anger. She's your daughter Severus. One whose world you've never been a part of. I can understand her resentment of you, which I'm sure it will change with time. But not your resentment of her. From what I've seen, she's very much like you." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Snape's shoulder.

Snape hissed and knocked Dumbledore's hand from him, fury on his face. "I don't want to get to know her. She may share my blood, but she is nothing to me." He growled.

By now, the entire group of Slytherins were staring between me and the door. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Snape saw us all. One glare from him was all it took to scatter my housemates. I stood there alone; my eyes blank and tears slipping from my eyes and down my face. I stood there, completely still. Snape saw me, his eyes softened and a look of pain entered them.

"Seraphina..." He said as he reached for me, but I spun around and ran towards my room, him chasing behind me.

I reached my room, slammed the door shut, and warded it to prevent him from getting in, before I collapsed on my bed and sobbed. I had always known he felt that way, but it cut like a knife to hear him say it out loud. As I sobbed, I heard him banging on my door, but I refused to let him in. Instead, I clutched my necklace, a pewter snake that encircled a violet-blue orb which had been a gift from my mother when I was very young. I channeled my feelings, my sorrow, and the memory of his hate through it, and within moments, I felt a soothing feeling flow from it and a familiar voice spoke to me from it.

"My precious girl, don't cry. I'm here, as I've always been. Hold true to yourself and wait only a short time more. Ryn and I will come soon, in only a few weeks. We'll meet you on All Hallows Eve, your birthdays and I will hold you in my arms and let you cry. Remember, we love you and you'll be home at Christmas, with us, your grandparents, aunts, and cousins. And I'll try to deal with your father when I come. We send you our love, my little 'banriona'. All my love, your Mama."

My mother's voice calmed me and lulled me to sleep, even with the incessant banging on my door.

ooooooooooooooo

Four weeks pasted and finally it was All Hallows Eve, my birthday, though I hadn't told anyone here about it. I'd avoided Snape at every possible moment, seeing him only in class and the meals I had to take to prevent starvation. That evening, I slipped out after curfew, one of the benefits of having no roommate, and onto the hillside. As I walked, my necklace began to glow. The glow got stronger the closer I walked to the castle gates.

When I reached the gates, there stood my beloved mother, her white dress billowing behind her, her long wavy blonde hair fluttering in the winds, and dark brown eyes sparkling. I rushed to her and flung my arms around her as I cried. She wrapped her arms around me and ran a hand through my own tangled locks of hair, whispering words of comfort to me. Then, I felt another hand on my arm. I looked up into black-brown eyes nearly identical to mine. Ryn's. My eyes widened and I hugged him. Then I moved back as fear rushing through me.

"Why are you here?" I whispered. "You know better than that! He can't know about you, he already hates me. I don't want him to hate you too!"

Ryn smiled a little and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We heard footsteps and Mum suddenly gasped and stepped in front of us. I quickly dried my tears and looked around her. Snape stood there, wand drawn, staring at Mum in shock, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"Selene," He whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

Dumbledore stood behind him, looking nearly as shocked. Ryn and I stepped forward from behind mum and immedently Snape's eyes locked on us. His eyes widened as he saw Ryn, who was a near carbon copy of him, minus the hooked nose. And to me, pale, tear-stained, and yet still so similar to him.

Mum stood behind us now, staring straight at Snape. I looked up at her and saw sadness and hurt in them as she looked at our father. Then, she looked down and spoke to me.

"Seraphina, take your brother and go to your room. You both need the sleep. We have to leave in the morning." She said quietly. 

I nodded, grabbed Ryn's hand, and pulled him towards the castle. 

Professor Snape's eyes never left us, not even as we slipped into a castle hallway and left his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. See, they are getting longer. Next chapter will be in Selene's point of view and prepare for some fluff. Hope you liked it!


	5. Heartfelt Reunions and Returning Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall!   
> This chapter is in Selene's point of view, so be prepared for some serious fluff/ romance. (If you can consider it that.) The story also gets kind of fastpaced here.

Selene's Point Of View:

I watched Seraphina and Ryn slip into the castle, keeping my eyes locked on door they'd gone through. Anything to keep from looking at him. 

"Ms. Corinth! What an unexpected surprise. What brings you back to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

'Maintain your dignity, Selene.' I thought at myself. 'You're a strong and independent woman who has raised two children without his help. He has no power over you. Not anymore.'

"I came to see my daughter for her and Ryn's birthday. I didn't see a problem with it. She has mentioned that she seems to be having a difficult time fitting in, though." I answered, glaring at Severus.

"She hasn't mentioned any problems, has she Severus?" Albus asked

Severus had flinched when I mentioned that today was Seraphina and Ryn's birthday, but didn't speak. He just stared at the doorway where Seraphina and Ryn had entered the castle.

I sighed. "Albus, could you give us a moment, please?" I asked quietly. Albus nodded and slipped into the shadows.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up closer to Severus. His eyes remained locked where the children had been last. It was like he was oblivious to the fact I was even there. I stopped less than a foot from him. He still didn't notice.

'That's a real change from fourteen years ago. Not.' I thought.

I reached up and gently placed a hand on his face. That got his attention. His eyes flashed from the castle entrance to my face. He still didn't move. After watching me for a moment, he placed a hand over mine. My heart almost stopped. It was the most loving gesture he'd given me since the last time we'd been together, when I was still Madam Pomfrey's assistant here.

How long we stood like that, I don't know. I pulled my hand away slowly, slipping it out of his grasp. I watched his eyes for any emotion. As I pulled away, I saw a flicker of hurt run through his eyes. Then, I saw determination take its place. He grabbed my arm, pulled me inside the castle, and down into the dungeons.

ooooooooooooooooo

Once we were inside his rooms and the door was closed, he released me and walked across the room, leaving me wondering what was going on. From the other side of the room Severus watched me.

I finally broke the silence. "For what reason did you drag me down here, Professor Snape?" I asked harshly.

Severus flinched again when I called him by his surname, and if I wasn't so angry at him for what happened fourteen years ago, I'd have felt bad.

"I simply wish to speak with you in private, Ms. Corinth. Is that a problem?" He asked coldly.

This time I flinched. It hurt, seeing as he hadn't called me by my surname since I first started as an assistant, but I deserved it, since I had just done the same to him.

I nodded lightly. "What is it you wished to speak of?" I asked.

Severus moved from the wall to sit on the black leather sofa across from the fireplace. I moved to the side of the sofa, but shook my head when he beckoned for me to sit down. His eyes met mine and he saw the fear and sadness in them. Then I felt the pull of legilimency on my mind. I slowly opened my mind to him, pulling the memory that was the cause of my fear to the front of my mind. I felt the memory begin to unravel as he viewed it. It was the memory of him rejecting me and my children, which had happened right here in this room, in front of this fireplace. He pulled out of the memory before it ended.

He stood and moved to stand in front of me. "After all this time?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I hissed. "You of all people should know the pain of rejection. Think of that rejection on top of being left with child. You don't forget it Severus, not ever." I said bitterly, growing quiet near the end of my rant.

Severus touched my face lightly, regret in his eyes. I pulled away and turned, tears glistening in mine. I moved to take my leave, when Severus placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back around to face him. Before I could react, one of his arms had slid around my waist, the other pressed on the back of my neck. He crushed his lips to mine. I tried to fight it, tugging at his hair, but he pressed me up against the wall and I gave up, knotting my fingers in his greasy black hair and pulling him closer, kissing him back hungrily. He pried my lips open with his and slipped his tongue in as his hand moved from my waist up my back. I nearly melted.

We finally pulled apart to breathe and I regained my senses. Realizing what had happened, I tried to flee. Kind of difficult when you're trapped against a wall. When I tried to run, Severus caught my waist again and pressed one of my wrists against the wall. I stared into his eyes with terror until I saw what very nearly reminded me of love in them. I relaxed and stopped struggling. In return, he released my wrist, but pulled me by the waist even closer to him. There wasn't even six inches between our faces.  
With a light yank, Severus pulled me to the sofa. This time, I didn't fight when he pulled me to sit down. He sat next to me and took my hands in his.

"Please forgive me for what I did to you. I've regretted the words since the moment I said them. I was going to apologize the next day, but when I went to find you in the hospital wing, Poppy said you were already gone. I looked for you for months after, but could find no trace of you. I didn't even know if you were still alive and it killed me inside every time I thought of you and our child. Then, at this year's Sorting Ceremony, I saw this beautiful young girl who was going to join the second years. At first I took little notice of her, until I saw her eyes and I knew she was yours…ours. I felt so many foreign emotions: pride, fear, joy, love, anger. Then I saw the hatred in her eyes and I knew just how well deserved it was. I watched her throughout the meal and during the meal, I saw her smirk at a comment made by another student. Albus remarked on how she looked just like me when she smirked. I wanted to cry for the first time in a very long time.

I was just beginning to get used to the idea of having a daughter and then you show up with a teenage boy and I learn I have a son as well. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again, safe. The children just make it complete." He said sincerely, tears glistening in his eyes.

I smiled wistfully. "I'm not surprised you were unable to locate me. I wanted to disappear, so I did so.” I said softly.

Severus looked at me strangely. He looked as though he was choking up slightly. "The boy's name is Ryn?"

I smiled again. "Ryn Severus Corinth"

He looked at me in amazement.

"Why are you surprised?" I asked, slightly offended. "You're his father; of course I'd give him your name."

Severus had a slightly goofy grin on his face, but he quickly put his usual mask back into place. "What is Seraphina's full name?" He asked.

I averted my eyes. "Seraphina Ellieen Corinth. Their surnames can be changed, though."

He gave me another strange look. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"That I would have wished for a child of mine to carry my mother's name." He responded.

"I recalled that it was your mother's name and I knew how much you had cared for her, so I thought it fitting." I told him.

I got up from the sofa. Severus stood with me and appeared worried at my sudden movement. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I simply wish to check on them. I'll be but a moment." I whispered as I chastely kissed his cheek.

Instead of letting me go, he pulled me from his chambers, through the Slytherin commons, and into the dorms. We rushed down two hallways before Severus finally halted. He carefully pulled open the door to reveal a fast asleep Seraphina and Ryn. I smiled and walked in. I kissed Ryn on the forehead.

"Sleep well my Corcitura Prin`t." I whispered. Then, I moved to Seraphina and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well my Leath Fola Banphrionsa."

I walked back over to Severus. "This is the closest they've slept since they were still in a cradle." I laughed quietly.

"What did those names mean?" Severus asked.

"Corcitura prin't is Romanian for Half-Blood Prince and Leath Fola Banphrionsa is Irish for Half Blood Princess." I whispered. "Did you think I'd forget the nickname that you gave yourself?"

He smiled at me. "Of course not. But I'd have thought you'd have been too furious with me to have anything reminding you of me." He said, regretfully.

"Kind of hard to have nothing to remind me of you." I said jokingly as I looked at the twins.

Severus smiled, then stared at Seraphina and Ryn with an expression of tenderness and sheer wonder and amazement.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just can't believe they're mine. What did I ever do to deserve such beings of shear goodness?" He whispered, nearly inaudible.

I smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "By being you." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me with a wondrous smile on his face. I pulled him by his hand away from the room, closing the door behind us. I led him back to his rooms in the dungeon. 

This time, as soon as the door closed, he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. I laughed breathlessly. I'd never seen Severus this happy.

"What do you plan to do now that you know about them?" I asked him, still held in his arms.

He looked at me like it was obvious. "I plan to help you raise them, of course. Would you allow Ryn to attend Hogwarts?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and nodded. "Of course. He should be with his sister, but it will be awful lonely at home without both of them." I sighed.

Severus looked confused and asked. "Why would you be at home? You'd stay here with us. You could teach a class or be an assistant in the hospital wing again. We want you here. You can't leave me again." His voice breaking at the end.

I smiled and flung my arms around his neck. I felt him smile against my hair. "I wouldn't mind treating students again. Thank you Severus."

"I do have one condition, though." He said. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed. "You are to share my chambers." He added.

"Why? I asked.

"Because this is where you belong." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Fine." He kissed me gently. "Good." His whispered, a half-grin on his face.

We spent the rest of the night talking in front of the fireplace until we both fell asleep exhausted on the sofa, my head on his shoulder, his head on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Sev wasn't too OOC. I’m trying to keep him in character, but it's difficult.


	6. Father and Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter returns to Seraphina's point of view. It is also a bit shorter than the last one. Sorry.

I yawned and sat up, confused for a moment. Looking over, I saw Ryn lying next to me, still out cold. As I sat there, the events of the previous night came flooding back and I gasped. In the blink of an eye, I was on my feet, had my dressing robe on, had put my wand in my pocket, and was out the door. Making sure to keep quiet, I slipped from the dorms into the commons, and, from there, into the dungeons. I stopped outside the room I remembered to be Snape's.

"Alohamora," I whispered, and the door clicked unlocked.

I snuck into the room and left the door slightly ajar, in case I needed to get out fast. It was pitch black.

"Lumos," I whispered again, the tip of my wand beginning to glow. 

The office was empty, the only movement coming from a small clock that read 5:15am. I didn't have much time left, since I didn't know when Snape got up. I looked around again, and this time, I saw another door, where a faint light was coming through from the other side. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Pushing the door open, I came across a sight I didn't expect to see.

Lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace was Mum, her head on Snape's shoulder, and Snape, with his head on top of Mum's. My eyes widened. They looked so peaceful. I saw Snape's hand move and stroke Mum's hair and I realized he was awake. I stared at him, unnoticed. I was surprised that I didn't feel angry or upset. I expected to, after all he'd done to Mum and to us, but I didn't. He was being so gentle with her.

"Why?" I asked, little stronger than a whisper.

But Snape heard. His eyes opened and he turned his head towards me.

"Why?" I asked again, looking from him to Mum.

He gently pulled his head from hers and maneuvered his body so that he stood without waking her. He walked swiftly over to me and knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on either side of my face.

"Because I love her and was a fool to let her, and you, leave me. I know you hate me, and it's well deserved, but, please, give it a chance. She's agreed to stay here and work in the hospital wing again. Your brother will start attending Hogwarts next week. We've already discussed it." He said warmly.

"Why did you tell Dumbledore that I meant nothing to you? That I wasn't your daughter, that I just shared your blood? That you didn't want me here?" I asked, hurt on my face.

He had a pained look in his eyes. "I regret that. Dumbledore had been questioning me and I was angry. No one knew I was the reason Selene left, though some suspected it. I hated myself for what I had done to her and you look so much like the two of us, you reminded me of all I lost through my selfishness. I saw you after I came out of the room and knew you'd heard me. I hated myself even more for hurting you too. I will never hurt you again, I swear it." He said passionately.

I stared at him, reading his face. Though it was still blank, as usual, I could detect a faint glimmer of hope. I nodded. "Fine, but if you hurt her again…" I trailed off.

"I will never hurt her again." He vowed

Then he moved his hands from my face and opened his arms slightly, as if he was debating hugging me. I smirked and moved forward, flinging my arms around him. I felt him stiffen slightly before he relaxed and slunk his arms around me, one around my waist and the other behind my shoulders, as he stood, lifting me from the ground. He held me tightly as he walked over to the chair next to the sofa, sitting down and adjusting me so that I was sitting on his leg and my head was resting on his chest. It felt peaceful. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly enjoying being held by my father for the first time.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and felt a hand brush my arm. I opened my eyes a crack to see Mum smiling at Snape…I mean Dad, and he was smiling too. She leaned down and kissed him. I kept perfectly still until I felt a hand stroke my hair. I knew it wasn't Mum because the hand was large and cool and I could feel the calluses on the fingers. I relaxed a bit and felt sleep start to creep up on me.

Suddenly, I felt an arm slip under my knees and I was being carried Cinderella-style. He'd been so careful that my head hadn't even moved from his chest. I kept my eyes shut as he carried me. I was placed on something soft and Dad pulled a blanket over me before he left, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, my eyes flew open; I sat up, and looked around my father's room. I was lying on a large bed with silver sheets and a green blanket, like my dorm room, but larger. The walls were that of the normal dungeon stone, as were the floors. Bookshelves ran along two walls and there was another doorway that probably went to a bathroom. There was also an ebony armoire in one corner, a fireplace, and a desk, but that was it.

"Strange." I thought. "Nothing relating to Potions" I shrugged, too tired to care much. After the early morning drama, I was tired, so I laid back down, pulled the green coverlet back over me, and drifted back into the abyss of sleep.


	7. Father and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter returns to Selene's point of view

I smiled wistfully as Severus carried Seraphina into the bedroom so that she could sleep more comfortably.

'He's such a natural at being a father.' I thought 'Oh how I wish he could've been there for their childhood. They deserved a father and he deserved unconditional love. Oh, why was I so rash as to leave when I was still upset?' I scolded myself.

I looked over at the clock on the mantle. It read 5:45am. 'Ryn will be up soon.' I thought, sighing. 'Merlin let this go well.' I prayed.

As I watched the fire, arms wrapped around my waist. Severus hugged me tightly. I turned in his arms and kissed him, melting against him.

"I have to get to Ryn before he wakes and decides to wander the castle to find Seraphina. He'll get lost and we'll spend the morning looking for him. It's happened before." I said to Severus after I pulled out of the kiss.

He nodded once and I slipped from the room. I walked quickly through the Slytherin dorms, pleased to see that little had changed since I'd been in school here. I found the Seraphina's room easily and woke Ryn. He was groggy, but seeing as he was thirteen, that was to be expected. He understood that he needed to come with me. I thought he hadn't noticed that Seraphina was missing until we reached the door to Severus' rooms.

"Mum." He asked quietly. "Is Seraphina in there?"

"Yes." I whispered back and pushed open the door, leading Ryn through.

Severus was nowhere to be seen, so I led Ryn to a chair, knowing Severus would show himself soon enough. As soon as Ryn seemed to wake up enough to fully understand his surroundings, Severus appeared. Ryn didn't really react to seeing Severus, other than a slight widening of his eyes. I knelt down to his eye level to get his attention.

"Ryn. Severus and I need to talk to you. It's very important, okay." I told him.

When he didn't react, I continued. "Do you want to attend Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"Yes." Ryn said resolutely, even though he still sounded tired.

I smiled. "Good, because I'm going to be working here again, in the hospital wing. So you'll get to attend school with Seraphina again. We'll be together, all four of us." I told him.

His eyebrows pulled down in confusion as he glanced at Severus, then back at me. I nodded.

Ryn walked over to Severus, pulled him to the side of the room, and said something to him that I couldn't hear. Severus nodded solemnly. Then Ryn moved back to my side.

"Fine Mum, I won't stop you. Does Seraphina know about this, because we both know she's more likely to be against this." He asked

I smiled wider. "We've already talked to her. It seems she decided to wander the halls earlier and ended up here. She's sleeping in the bedroom and you need to get some more rest as well." I said.

"Especially since I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley this afternoon." Severus added, smirking.

Ryn's eyes widened and I saw teenage excitement in them. I'd told both Ryn and Seraphina stories of Diagon Alley as children and they'd both wanted to see it, seeing as we had nothing like it in America. I pushed him towards the bedroom door.

"So go get some sleep, okay?" I told him sternly, knowing he'd be too excited to sleep now.

He nodded and slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I turned back to Severus.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

Severus smirked. "Ever curious are you? He simply said that, should I hurt you, he'd 'follow through with the threat grandfather made when Mum returned to America fourteen years ago.' I'm guessing it was quite a threat." He said, still smirking.

I smirked back at him. "He threatened to give you a fate worse than a Dementor's Kiss." I said.

"Remind me to treat your father with the utmost respect should I ever meet him." Severus said seriously, though still smirking.

I smirked wider. "Actually, the one you should respect is MY mum. Of my parents, she's the one I feared. She doesn't look frightening, though. She's actually quite beautiful, elegant, and regal. Everything I'm not." I said, a bit sadly at the end.

Severus' eyes softened. "You are incredibly beautiful, elegant, regal, and perfect. Never doubt that. You're tough, resilient, and amazing and it still astounds me that a woman like you could love me." He whispered in my ear.

I gave him another long kiss. "Thank you Sev." I said quietly.

"Minerva sent a change of clothes for you and Ryn, since she doubted that you had any, seeing as you planned to leave this morning" Severus told me, trying to change the subject. I knew he hated gratitude from others.

"Tell her 'thank you' for me. I'll send for our things from home later. When will Ryn be sorted?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He told me.

"Good. I hope he'll end up in Slytherin. Though I'll be happy with whatever House he's placed in." I laughed. "Even Gryffindor."

Severus grimaced. "Merlin forbid. I don't want Potter anywhere NEAR our son. He'd corrupt him before I even got the chance to get to know him."


	8. The Big Reveal, In More Ways Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter returns to Seraphina's POV.

Ryn and Dad went to Diagon Alley yesterday to get supplies for our third year classes and to get Ryn some school robes. Ryn loved Diagon Alley, just like I did when Mum took me at the beginning of the year. We couldn't bring Ryn because, at the time, we couldn't risk him being discovered by another student or teacher. He couldn't stop talking about it once they got back. I was really surprised Dad didn't get mad or snap at him. He just smiled a little and actually laughed. That made Mum smile.

As surprised as I am at the fact, I'm glad Mum and Dad are together again. They both seem so much happier, though I can tell they have their rough patches. Dad's been nothing like I expected he'd be. It's only been a couple of days and it's already like he was always with us. He genuinely seems to care about us, maybe even love us.

This morning, we met up outside of Dad's room. Ryn's been crashing in my dorm room and Mum's been staying in Dad's room, though I'm not sure where she sleeps, since there's only one bedroom. Anyway, after we met up in the dungeons, we took Ryn to the Great Hall. I sat at the Slytherin's table with my housemates, while Mum and Dad, who came in a few minutes after me and Ryn, sat next to each other at the Staff table with Ryn standing off to the side at the far edge of the Staff table while most of the staff shot confused glances at him and at Mum. The Sorting Hat and stool were out in their normal Sorting Ceremony places. Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Good Morning everyone! I hope your studies are going well. As you can see, we have a new face among our staff. Miss Selene Cromwell." He motioned for Mum to rise while everyone clapped politely for her. "She is Madam Pomfrey's new assistant. Also joining us is her son, Ryn Corinth." Dumbledore gestured to Ryn, who was still standing at the end of the table. "Ryn's twin sister already attends school here. Miss. Seraphina Corinth." He said, now motioning for me to stand.

I stood quietly, feeling the stares directed at me from all direction, and then quickly sat down.

Dumbledore motioned for Ryn to step forward. "Although Sorting is usually done at the beginning of the year, this is an unusual circumstance, and so we'll be making an exception. Mr. Corinth." Dumbledore called.

Ryn stepped forward and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

Slowly, the Sorting Hat came to life. "Well…this is strange. It's been nowhere near a year since I last sorted. So what do we have here…? Great bravery, worthy of any Gryffindor, but the cunning mind and familial history of a Slytherin…Hmm…I wonder…You're very much like your sister for sure…You'll do best in…SLYTHERIN!

Our table burst into cheers and a wide grin spread over Ryn's face as he hopped off the stool and walked over to our table. I looked up at Mum and Dad. Mum was smiling and clapping, and there was even a small smile and a relieved look on Dad's face as he clapped.

Ryn sat next to me at breakfast, everyone pretty much leaving us alone. After breakfast, we hurried off to class. Our first class of the day was, coincidentally, Potions, with the Gryffindors. They stared at us as soon as we walked in. Ryn and I sat together and were setting up for class when Malfoy walked over. Malfoy and I had hated each other since I had told him off in front of the entire common room the second week of school. He also dislikes me because I'm a half-blood.

"So…Corinth…is it true you're Snape's daughter? Wouldn't that make your brother here his son?" He smirked, spilling the secret that the Slytherins had managed to mostly keep hidden from the other houses, especially Gryffindor.

Said House students turned to look at us when Malfoy had walked over and now stared at Ryn and I dumbfounded. No one noticed that Dad…I mean Professor Snape had entered the room and heard every word Malfoy had said. He cleared his throat, quickly gaining everyone's attention. He actually looked furious.

"Mr. Malfoy." He growled. "I will not have you insulting other students, especially students of your own house, and making accusations towards them."

"But…" Malfoy stammered. "You said she was your daughter. We heard you say it to Professor Dumbledore a few weeks ago. Why would you say something that was untrue?"

"If I have any children, it is none of your or anyone else's concern. And, even though it is none of your concern, Mr. Malfoy, I will answer your question." Professor Snape snarled, growing dangerously quiet towards the end.

"Seraphina and Ryn Corinth are indeed my children, and you will treat them with respect, as you would any other student. Or, like with any other student, You. Will. Be. Punished." He said menacingly, punctuating each word at the end. "Now…who can tell me the necessary ingredients to make the Drought of Living Death?" Professor Snape asked, successfully changing the subject.

Classes went by uneventfully after that, but both Ryn and I knew that by lunch, everyone in the school would know we were Snape's kids. When lunch finally came, we were prepared for the stares, but not for the glares from some of the Gryffindors. I looked up at Dad and saw some of the teachers staring incredulously at him as well. He was sitting in his usual spot, Mum to the left of him. They were conversing, both completely ignoring the fact that most of the staff and student body were watching them. One kid had asked me how Dad had managed to get a woman like our Mum. I responded by threatening to pummel him. That ended any questions directed towards us about our parents. By the end of lunch, mostly everyone had somewhat excepted the news, though most of the Gryffindors still glared at us.

When classes finally got done that day, Ryn and I retreated to the library to escape from any questioning students and to start our homework. We hid in the Potions section because it was the one of the sections students rarely came into. We worked straight through dinner without noticing, When eight o'clock came around, we finally realized the time. Putting our books away, we rushed out of the library and hurried down to the Great Hall. When we got there, we found it completely empty.

"Damn!" I said, turning to Ryn. "Guess we'll have to go without supper tonight." I shrugged.

"Aw well." Ryn said.

We left the Great Hall and headed down towards the Slytherin common room. As we were walking down the stairs to the dungeon, one of our house's Prefects stopped us.

"Professor Snape told me to tell the two of you to report to his office immedently." The Prefect said, sneering.

We pushed passed him without a word and headed down the stairs to the dungeon. When we got to the door to Dad's rooms, we knocked and waited for Mum to answer. 

After we knocked, we heard shuffling around and then the door was flung open. Mum stood in the doorway. She looked strange. Her face was flushed and her hair was mussed. She smiled when she saw us and ushered us into the room. Once the door was closed, she hugged us tightly. Dad was sitting on the sofa, reading. He also looked a little strange; his hair messed up and some color in his face.

On the table in front of him were two plates of food. I looked at him, confused, while Ryn just looked thankful.

Dad smirked. "Your mother and I noticed you absence at dinner and predicted you'd decide against sneaking down to the kitchens, so we arranged for some food to be sent down for you."

Ryn and I nodded and took a seat on the loveseat, quickly devouring the food. We stayed for a while and talked with Mum and Dad about our day. When I next looked up, it was already a half hour past curfew.

I stood up and pulled Ryn to his feet. "We've got to go, its past curfew." I said speedily, already pulling Ryn towards the door.

Dad stopped us. "Since its already past curfew, you'll stay here tonight." He said with a grin in his voice.

I felt my eyebrows pull down in confusion. Dad gestured towards the two new doorways that hadn't been there the last time we'd been down here. "I added bedrooms for the both of you, should you desire to stay here at Hogwarts for vacations, or, like tonight, stay past curfew. Neither your mother or I will stand for the two of you sneaking around after curfew like a pair of Gryffindors." Dad said, sneering at the end. "Seraphina, your room is on the left. Ryn, on the right."

Nodding, we each walked towards our respective rooms. Ryn went into his, but I stopped and turned around. "Mum, where do you sleep?" I asked.

Mum’s face reddened and she simply smiled and shook her head, gesturing for me to go into my new room. Shrugging, I did.

Inside, my room was Slytherin green and silver, but with a good amount of black, my favorite color, everywhere. There was a large black armoire and a full size canopy bed with silver netting. I also had a beautiful desk with books on it and a large bookcase that was waiting to be filled. It was at least double the size of my dorm room. Turning around towards the door, I saw Dad standing there, watching my reaction. I ran back to him and flung my arms around him.

"Thank you Papa!" I said happily and actually referred to him as my father for the first time.

Dad had stiffened slightly, but quickly returned the hug. After a minute, I unwrapped my arms, gave him a rare huge smile, and slipped past him into Ryn's room, pulling the door mostly shut behind me.

Looking around, I saw that his room was very similar to mine, minus the canopy bed. It made sense, seeing as how the two of us had such similar tastes. Ryn was already lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked up at me, obviously tired, glared, and turned away. Rolling my eyes, I headed towards the door. I had started to open it when I saw something through the door. Mum and Dad were kissing. Dad's arms wrapped around her and her hands were in his hair. My jaw dropped. I rushed over to Ryn and started to literally pull him out of the bed by his arm.

"Ryn! Ryn!" I whispered excitedly. "You've got to see this!"

I finally managed to yank him from the bed and to the door. "Look! Look!" I said shaking from excitement.

Ryn peered through the door and suddenly whispered, "Bloody hell! Why in Merlin's beard are they making out?"

I snickered and quietly closed the door. "Don't know, but it's nice to see Mum look happy. And it's even better that it's with Dad. We could be a family!" I said happily.

Ryn brought my happiness crashing down. "Yea, until he hurts her and abandons us like last time." He said bitterly.

I sighed. “It’s possible.” I murmur quietly and then take a deep breath. "We should let them give it a shot. If it doesn't work out, then they've learned from it and can move on. And if Dad does for some reason decide to bail, then that's it. We're done with him. Though I doubt he'd bail. He really does seem to care about us…" I said to Ryn, trailing off at the end. "And," I said brightly. "I think we can safely determine where Mum's been sleeping since we got here."

Ryn grimaced and shook his head. "Thank you very much, Seraphina. I did NOT need that image."

I hope this ends well for them. I thought, a small smile on my face and a flicker of hope for their happiness burning as I slipped back into my room. Mum and Dad had separated just before I opened Ryn's door to go back to my room. I had caught their eyes, wished them good night, and made a show of closing my door tightly. Walking across my room to the armoire, I slipped on my black pajamas and settled into my bed, sleep stealing me away before my head hit the pillow.


	9. Together At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed Seraphina's journey at Hogwarts.
> 
> This chapter is back in Selene's POV and is her view of the last chapter.

Ryn greatly enjoyed his trip to Diagon Ally with Severus. It was all he could talk about for hours after they got back. Severus put up with Ryn's chatter well, smiling and laughing with him.

When we took Ryn to the Great Hall the next morning, I could tell both Ryn and Severus were nervous. Ryn I could understand. He was about to be Sorted. Severus' worry was trickier and I just couldn't understand it. Even when he was normally worried, he never let it show. When the twins had gotten far enough ahead, I stopped and placed a hand on Sev's arm. He stopped and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern taking the place of worry on his face.

"Nothing," I murmured, glancing at the twins, who were still walking. "Why did you look so worried earlier?" I asked.

Severus’ face quickly went blank. "No reason." He said coldly as he moved to resume walking.

Angrily, I grabbed him by the arm, this time yanking him to a stop. He turned back to me, grabbed me by my upper arms, and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't presume that you know anything about me." He hissed, anger evident in his normally emotionless features.

I felt the hurt spread across my face and I shoved him away, quickly walking down a nearby hallway that led towards the hospital wing, leaving him standing where I'd shoved him. I ran down the corridor as I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes. I slipped into a small alcove hidden behind a statue as I slid to the ground and sobbed into my arms, attempting to muffle the sound.

I heard footsteps and tried harder to silence my cries. The footsteps stopped and then moved towards the statue, I quickly stood and went to slip out of the alcove from the opposite end when I felt something close around my upper arm. I whipped around to see Severus with his hand wrapped tightly around my arm. I tried to pull away, turning my head to hide the fact that I'd been crying, but his grip was too strong. He pulled me into him and, before I could react, wrapped his arms around me, nearly enveloping me in his cloak. I felt his face press into my hair and his lips against my forehead. I turned my face towards his and gazed into his eyes.

To most, his eyes look like blank, cold, never-ending pits of soul sucking darkness, but to me, they reflect his emotions and I can see how he truly feels. As I stared into them, I saw the regret and felt the telltale touch of legilimency. Instead of pulling away, I opened my mind, letting my emotions of love, care, desire, and sadness wash through me and, in turn, him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. I leaned my head back down and began to move away, taking his actions as rejection.

As soon as I moved, his arms tightened around me even more. Looking up, I saw Severus looking at me, his eyes shining with an emotion I was too frightened to identify, lest I get my hopes up and have them crushed. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face to his. His lips pressed against mine with a pressure that surprised me. His other arm wrapped entirely around my waist and the hand that had been holding my chin moved to tangle in my hair as he deepened the kiss. I kissed him back furiously, a hand grasping the back of his neck and the other twisting into his greasy looking, but actually soft hair.

We pulled apart after several minutes for air, both of us panting harshly. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

I pulled away, recoiling as if he had slapped me.

Instantly, he had me in his grasp again. "Not for kissing you." He whispered and I relaxed, his voice deep and caressing. "For being so cold and harsh to you when you were concerned for me."

I nodded and he kissed me again lightly. "I was worried about Ryn's sorting." Sev said finally.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he'll be sorted into Gryffindor and told horrible things about me that will change how he sees me. I'm only getting to know him; I don't think I could bare it if he hated me." Sev whispered, fear in his voice.

This time, I kissed him. "There's nothing to be worried about. On the extremely off chance he's placed into Gryffindor, he won't let others make his decisions for him. He'll decide about how he feels about you on his own." I told him reassuringly.

Sev smiled slightly before pulling me from behind the statue and towards the Great Hall.

We took our seats at the Staff table. Seraphina sat at Slytherin House table and Ryn stood off to the edge of the Staff table. Shortly after Severus and I sat, Albus began his speech.

"Good morning everyone! I hope your studies are going well. As you can see, we have a new face among our staff. Ms. Selene Corinth." Albus said. I briefly rose and was greeted by polite applause and a few whistles by some of the older boys. "She is Madam Pomfrey's new assistant. Also joining us is her son, Ryn Corinth. Ryn's twin sister already attends school here, Miss. Seraphina Corinth." 

Albus motioned for Seraphina to stand momentarily and then for Ryn to step forward.

"Although Sorting usually is done at the beginning of the year, this is an unusual circumstance, and so we'll be making an exception. Mr. Corinth." Albus called.

Ryn sat down on the stool and Minerva placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat took a moment, but came to life.

"Well this is unusual." The Hat said. "It's been nowhere near a year since I last sorted. So…what do we have here…? Great bravery, worthy of any Gryffindor, but the cunning mind and familial history of a Slytherin…Hmm…You're very much like your sister…I wonder…You'll do best in…SLYTHRIN!" The Hat finally hollered.

I clapped as enthusiastically as possible without seeming prejudiced. Sneaking a glance at Severus, I noticed he seemed relieved. He caught my eye and gave me a small, nearly unnoticeable smile. And when I placed my hands back on the table, Sev discretely covered the hand closest to him with his own.

The next time I saw Sev was at lunch. By then, I had heard what had occurred during Seraphina and Ryn's Potions class from a couple of fourth years who had come in after their cauldron melted during their Potions class.

At least he cares enough about them to acknowledge that he's their father. I thought with a light smile.

When I got to the Great Hall, I saw that most of the staff and students, excepting Albus and Minerva, were staring at Sev. When I sat down in my place next to him, many stares shifted to me. To my surprise, Sev spoke to me, quite avidly, throughout lunch, instead of eating quickly to get lunch over with and on with the afternoon. We simply ignored everyone else and had a normal conversation.

At dinner that night, both Severus and I noticed quickly that Seraphina and Ryn were missing. Sev immedently wanted to go search for them.

"No." I said. "They're probably studying and lost track of the time. It's quite normal for them."

Sev nodded, just barely, and returned to his dinner. We both acted as if nothing was wrong. There was nearly as many stares at dinner as there had been at lunch and multiple times I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes both at students and staff members alike for their obvious glances and whispered questions.

After dinner, I summoned a house elf and sent for some food while Sev tracked down a Prefect and sent the sixth year to find them. While we waited, Severus sent for tea for the two of us. We drank it in silence, sitting together in a slightly uncomfortable harmony. After a few minutes, the silence became too much and I set my teacup down and stood, moving to retrieve a book I'd brought with me. When I stood, Sev set his cup down, quite loudly, and stood as well. I looked over at him and saw a sly emotion run through his eyes before he pulled me against him, crushing my lips against his. We continued like that for a while, finally moving to sit again while we continued our embrace.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. We broke apart and I nearly flew to the door. I opened it to find the twins standing there, a sheepish grin on Seraphina's face. I quickly ushered them inside, hugging them at the first opportunity. Severus had taken to reading my book and seemed oblivious, though I caught his eyes flickering over to us. Seraphina looked at me a little strangely and I realized how I looked. Mussed hair, flushed skin, and breathing hard was hardly normal for me.

'Please don't let them go after Severus!' I begged silently.

Then, Seraphina's eyes moved to the table, where Ryn had been staring at since he'd walked into the room. She looked confusedly at Severus. He smirked.

"Your mother and I noticed your absence at dinner and predicted you'd decide against sneaking down to the kitchen, so we arranged for some food to be sent down." He said, still smirking.

Both kids smirked back at him and sat down on the loveseat, nearly diving into the food. After they finished eating, they stayed to talk; Seraphina wisely not asking what we were doing before they arrived. None of us noticed the time until Seraphina got up and grabbed Ryn's arm.

"We have to go." She said. "It's already past curfew."

The two were nearly out the door when Severus stopped them. "Since it is already past curfew, you'll stay here tonight." He said, suppressing a grin.

A look of confusion crossed their faces and a small smile crossed mine. "I added bedrooms for the both of you, should you desire to stay here at Hogwarts for vacations, or, like tonight, stay past curfew. Neither your mother or I will stand for the two of you sneaking around after curfew like a pair of Gryffindors." Sev continued, sneering as he spoke the name of his least favorite House.

Ryn entered his room immedently, but Seraphina turned back towards me.

"Mum," She asked. "Where do you sleep?"

I blushed lightly as Sev smirked at me. I quickly smiled at her and shook my head, gesturing for her to go into her room. Then I gave Sev a little push into the closest doorway and slipped into the other room.

When I came back out and peered into Seraphina's room, she had her arms wrapped around Sev. Then she gave him a big smile   
and walked into Ryn's room, not noticing that I stood on the opposite side of her door frame. 

Once the door shut, Severus turned and pulled me into his arms.

"Well," I said with a smirk of my own. "I think they like their rooms."

Sev smiled a rare real smile and tightened his arms around my waist. He stared straight into my eyes and before I knew it, his lips were against mine again. The kiss was harsh, but his lips were impossible soft and gentle. I felt his hand splayed across the small of my back and wrapped around the base of my neck, while my fingers slipped into his hair. His tongue invaded my mouth and tangled with mine. I felt like I was on fire, a feeling I hadn't felt since I left him so long ago.

We were stopped by the sound of a doorknob turning. Seraphina stepped out, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Good night Mum, Dad. Sleep well." She said with a sly smile before sneaking into her room and making a show of closing her door tightly.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes lightly. Sev smirked at me again, sliding a hand back to the small of my back.

"You know," He drawled, a devious tone to his voice. "When I was added their rooms, I made sure that there were soundproofing charms for the walls."

I turned into him and kissed him softly as I slipped my hand into his, pulling him towards his…our bedroom, entwining my arms around his neck as his lips covered mine again and his arms encircling my waist. I felt a sense of home as he kissed me. Then, he pulled me into the room, absently knocking the door shut and breaking down my last wall and finally allowing us to be fully and truly reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. It means the world to me. I hope to see you in future tales!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the Prologue. The next chapter should be longer. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
